The revenge
by chellyvs.chellDOS
Summary: Chell has a Daughter, Cara. But things aren't well. Wheatley is back,and is somehow human. He was sent by GLaDOS, to kidnap her, for his revenge, and for her tests... GLaDOS is also human to!
1. Chapter 1

A scream echoed through the house .Chell woke from her sleep. It has been fifteen years since she sent Wheatley to the moon. She still has nightmares of aperture, and everything inside it. But Chell had different things to worry about, because since then, she had a daughter, Cara, which is now 13.

Chell got out of bed hurriedly.

"I'M COMING, CARA!" Chell yelled as she ran to Cara's room.

Chell busted through the door of Cara's room to see her being clutched by a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"hehehe" chuckled the stranger "''Ello love"

Chell stepped back in horror and disbelief "WEATLEY?" She exclaimed.

"That's right, Love! I'm back!" Wheatley said.

"But-but HOW? How are you a-a-"

"How ignorant can you be? You've only been away for fifteen years! Could you have already forgotten about Aperture?" He yelled, with annoyance in his voice.

Chell stuttered in disbelief "I-I don't understand, how are you back? How are you HUMAN?"

Wheatley walked closer to her, still holding on to Cara, who was crying and trembling in fear. She dared not to look at her captor, let alone struggle to free herself.

" GLaDOS saved me from space and turned me into a human, But that was only two years ago, so that means I was in space for thirteen YEARS! So I had a lot of time to think of _Revenge_." He said.

Chell started to think of a way to free her daughter from Wheatley's grasp, but when she realized she couldn't, Chell spoke.

"What does this have to do with my daughter?" She didn't have to ask, she knew the answer.

"She is going to help me, of course!" his laugh chilled her spine.

Chell started begging now "Please! I'll do whatever you want! Just please don't hurt my Cara!".

"oh, you're going to do that anyway. Regardless of what I decide to do with your_ precious _child." He chuckled.

"What do you want from me?" Chell asked.

"_Revenge._ And of course, you come back to aperture." He explained.

Chell's eyes widened, she remembered when she was almost burned to death, then the time she killed GLaDOS, again. And all the other close calls she's experienced. She would _never_ go back to Aperture. She never would step foot in that facility _ever_ again.

"Never. I will never go back to that place." Chell screamed.

Wheatley frowned, then he smiled and chucked "well, I'll just have her go in your place then!"

Cara started to struggle her way to freedom, only to have him tighten his grip on her. She cried out "Mom! Help me! Don't let him take me!"

"SHUT UP!' He yelled at Cara.

"I won't let you hurt my daughter." Chell gritted her teeth at the thought.

"Who said I was going to hurt her?" he tilted his head "nevertheless, see ya,_ love_!"

He pressed a button that was on the shoulder strap of his backpack. Chell hadn't noticed it until now. The backpack sprouted a jetpack and he flew off the balcony that was connected to Cara's room. All the while, Cara's scream grew fainter and fainter until she was too far to hear it. All that Chell could do, was sink to her knees, cradle her face in her hands, and start to cry.

When Chell realized that she had been sleeping, it was morning. _Probably is 6:00 am,_ she thought. She rose to her feet looking frantically to see of what happened last night was a dream. But, everything was _exactly_ the same as it was when he took Cara. The balcony doors were wide open; Cara's blankets were thrown all around the room. _ She must've put up a really big fight._ She thought, _I'm impressed._ She didn't want to waste any more time. Chell ran for her room.

She got to the closet and opened a box next to her companion cube. With haste, she took the box out of her closet and opened it. It contained her first belongings since aperture, white tank top, her orange jumpsuit pants, her orange jumpsuit jacket, and her long-fall boots.

She put each of these on almost immediately, not wanting to waste any more time. Chell opened the fridge in the kitchen, grabbing as much non-perishable food she could find, and put it in a small pack. She wouldn't know how long she'll be gone. When she carried the pack on her shoulders, it seemed weightless, considering that she put about 20 cans in there.

Chell shut off all of the lights before she left (economy reasons). And walked to the doorway, taking one last look at the house, then walking through the door.

Cara jolted out of bed, _was that a dream? _she thought,_ Am I still at home?_

A man came through the door, the same man that had taken her "let me answer those thoughts and questions with _no._" He laughed; it wasn't the same manic laugh like last night. It was more _gentle_ and _innocent_.

Cara shrunk down a bit to hide from him. She was absolutely _terrified_. The door slammed open and a woman stormed through, confronting Cara's Captor. "Why did you start talking to her without me?" she asked in a shrill voice.

His eyes were shifting from one side to the next, trying to not look at her angry glare "I'm sorry, GLaDOS, won't happen again!" he was_** afraid **_of her.

Cara shrunk under the covers, trying to hide from , whoever they were. The woman's gaze softened as she looked at Cara. "See? You scared her half to death!" she nagged. The woman walked next to the bed, and tried to comfort Cara. "It's okay," she cooed "We won't hurt you, we just want to talk." Cara lifted the blanket from her face, and put it to the side. The woman tilted her head and put her hand on her heart, as if she saw a baby deer, and she sighed "you look so much like your mother."

Cara scooted back in the bed, then asked "how do you know my mother?"

They looked at each other and laughed "let's just say that we've known her since she was little."

"Who are you?" Cara demanded.

"that's an easy question!" The man said "I'm Wheatley and the lady over there is named GLaDOS."

"wait a second, Wheatley, and GLaDOS?" she said to herself, "I know you two!" they looked at me shocked, "My mom told me you guys both tried to kill her!"

GLaDOS looked angry, "was that_ all _that she told you?"

"no," she said, "she also said that he turned you into a potato, and that he was sent to space. And that you were both robots, but somehow you are humans. How is that possible?"

GLaDOS looked at her and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

They explained that all the AI's in Aperture laboratories aren't exactly artificial. They were all humans at one point or another. So they decided they wanted to be human. Except, they already _died_ once, so they are immortal. Partly, they could still feel pain, but they couldn't die.

"Now that that question is covered. " Cara said "on to my next question, _what do you want with me?"_ She went back to covering her face with the blanket.

Wheatley's face turned back to its cold and evil self from last night "I need revenge on your mother."

GLaDOS shoved Wheatley to the side "I've also wanted to do something."

"I'm not going to test for you." Cara said.

GLaDOS' smile faded into a stern gaze, and then back to a smile "I know your mother had told you what happened, but we have a new testing initiative. The Jr. Enrichment center!"

"And we already equipped you with all you're going to need! Including a jumpsuit!"

Cara Got out of bed. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her pajamas, she was in an Orange jumpsuit, with a white tank top underneath it. She looked down and saw abnormally long boots, with metal braces on the back. Her long, black hair was put up in a pony-tail.

GLaDOS Smiled with pride "that was your mother's jumpsuit when she first started testing."

Cara lifted her foot to show them the boots "what are these for?"

"Those are long-fall boots," Wheatley explained "they'll help you with testing; just remember to land on your feet, love."

"Thanks," Cara said "but no thanks. Sorry!"

GLaDOS looked at Wheatley and smiled sarcastically "Cute, She thinks she has a choice!" She looked back at Cara with a blank expression, "Your testing will begin tomorrow. But right now, I have to take care of something."

GLaDOS walked out of the room she was yelling at someone, "_Atlas! P-body! Report to dorm-room Gamma!"_ Apparently that was her room, because two robots walked in. one was tall, skinny and orange, with an Orange optic. The other was Short, fat and blue, with a blue optic. The orange Robot was holding a brown box that had a note on it. It placed the package in Cara's hands, then they both turned around, and left the room.

Cara sat on the bed as she read the note: "_For you, Cara Mia." _

"My name? I don't understand." She opened the box to find a Blue dress with Blue flats and underneath that was Orange Pajamas. "What is this for?" she asked Wheatley. He sat next to her on the bed. We knew you were coming for a long time. She's been planning this ever since you were born." Cara looked at His face, he seemed younger, almost sixteen.

"You look like your sixteen, yet you've know my mother for more than fifteen years. I'm confused about that." Cara said.

"This?" he pointed to himself and laughed "GLaDOS said that if I wasn't going to act mature, she was going to put me in an immature body. So she did!" He smiled "anyway, I should get out of here so then you can get dressed. See you later! Wheatley waved as he stepped out of the door.

Wheatley turned around to see GLaDOS with her arms crossed and a stern glare on her face. "GAH!" Wheatley shouted in alarm, "Sorry, Boss, I didn't see you there!" He laughed nervously. Her glare hardened "I know what you're doing, and it won't work."

He was avoiding her gaze again "I-I don't what you're talking abou-"

"Cut the crap, Wheatley, You know what I'm getting at! Your trying to get on her good side, like your did with Chell!"

He sighed "why won't you think it'll work?" he confessed.

"Because, _you're the_ one that kidnapped her!" GLaDOS explained

He slouched "true." he groaned.

When Cara was finished getting dressed. She stepped out of the door and closed it. She saw the same robots that gave her the package. They walked through the hallway half-way, and then gestured toward her. "You want me to follow you?" she asked. Atlas nodded. So she followed them, and they led her to a large Corridor, with a table in the middle, _Cake. _She thought. Cara turned to see GLaDOS and Wheatley dressed up to. They walked up her. Wheatley got down and grabbed her hand, "Cara, you look absolutely _beautiful_." he kissed the top of her hand, Cara Blushed. GLaDOS shoved him out of the way. "I'm surprised that you actually knew my name." Cara said.

Wheatley shrugged "like I said, we've known you and your mother for a long time!"

"Let's have some cake" GLaDOS said. They walked to the table; the cake was already sliced and served, Cara was humming something that sounded familiar to GLaDOS. "What's that tune that you're humming?" She asked.

"Oh, it's my lullaby. My mom sang it to me when I was little. She still does still sing it but not often."

"Could you sing it for us?" GLaDOS asked.

Cara opened her mouth, and started to sing:

_Cara bell_

_Cara mia Bella_

_Mia bambina_

_O ceil_

_Che la stima_

_Che la stima_

_O cara Mia addio_

_La mia bambina cara_

_Perche non passé lontana_

_Si lantana __da__scienza_

_Cara, cara mia bambina_

_Ah, mia bella_

_Ah, mia cara_

_Ah mia cara_

_Ah mia bambina, _

_o cara,cara mia_

They said nothing until all of them finished their cake. When they were finished, all they said was "see you tomorrow. Get some rest. We have lots of testing to do later!".

They walked her back to the dorm. "G'night, love!" Wheatley said.

Cara laughed "Good night, Wheatley."

She stepped into the dorm, and frowned. _I'm so confused,_ Cara thought, _first, he kidnaps me, __**THEN**__; he acts like I'm a Goddess or something! _ She found the orange pajama's that was in that package, so she went to put them on. When she was done getting dressed, she noticed that there was a security camera, focused on her.

"Um, GLaDOS?" she said "did you just see that?"

A laugh came through the speakers "don't worry; It's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Alright then." Said Cara as she climbed into bed.

"Good night, love!" Wheatley said

Cara's face turned a bright scarlet. "Wheatley? You were watching?"

Wheatley laughed nervously "haha, um… ah. Well, uh. Good night!" The lights shut off immediately.

And Cara, tired from being kidnapped, Closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chell had been driving from dawn to dusk. She kept driving, no matter what happened. She was certain that GLaDOS would have Cara do tests. She didn't want to have her test even an extra _second. _So she had to hurry, she couldn't waste anymore time.

When Cara Awoke, she found that she was,yet again, in a random bed, in a random room. She also found that she was in her mother's old jumpsuit and long-fall boots, and her long, black hair was in a pony-tail.

"good, you're awake," GLaDOS's voice echoed through the speakers "Welcome to the Jr. enrichment center!". Cara stood up and noticed that the room's walls are glass. Outside, there was a large button and a door. GLaDOS continued "The Door will open, and the testing will begin in 3...2...1."

A door opened and Cara stepped through it. "Cube and button-based testing is one of the main branches of the testing initiative, it is a basic test quality throughout the enrichment center." GLaDOS said. A Large cube dropped from a tube in the ceiling. Cara Grabbed it and placed it on the large red button.

"Great job," GLaDOS praised "at the conclusion of the testing session for the day, you will be able to come back to the dorm where resting and food will be provided. Please step through the door to the lift."

Cara walked to the lift and got in. when Wheatley came on to the speakers "don't I get a turn to monitor testing?"

"you'll monitor the next test." GLaDOS Answered.

the lift moved down to the floor under it, and then the lift's door opened. she stepped out and into the entrance.

"Ello, Love!" Wheatley said "now this test deals with aperture science portals, they can take you from one place to one now!"

Cara found a Blue glow in the corner of her eye. she turned her head to see a oval shape whole in the wall traced in Blue. Cara walked closer to it to get a look. She hesitated at first, then, she slowly reached one of her hands through the portal. a strange sensation shot through her core, not pleasant, yet not painful either. she pulled her hand back out of the portal

"that was weird." she said

Cara looked at the camera and asked "was that supposed to happen?"

"A very minor side effect! don't worry, nothing will happen!" Wheatley explained.

Cara shruged "eh. What the hell."

she jumped through the portal. Cara realized that she was on a ledge on the other side of the chamber. the exit was already opened.

"Brilliant, Love!" Praised Wheatley " That's the end for today! step on into the lift so you can return to your dorm!".

She got into the lift and it took her to the hall that she had cake at. Wheatley and GLaDOS were waiting for her.

"excellent job, Cara!" GLaDOS praised.

"'Excellent'? Love, Your were Brilliant!" Wheatley added "are you sure you don't have any experience?"

Cara Laughed "very funny, Wheatley."

"so, anyway," GLaDOS said " let's go to your dorm."

They had put a table in the dorm, and on the table, they had a full meal for one. i went over what was on my plate"roast beef, mashed potatoes-" GLaDOS cringed "-and gravy, and for a drink, water!" she looked up at them "thanks! i was _ really_ hungry!"

they both left after she sat down.

After she was finished, Cara found another package on her bed. inside were two sets of pajamas, one was green, the other was yellow. Cara put on the Green pajamas and got in the bed. "G'night, guys!" Cara yelled.

"good night!" said GLaDOS

"G'night, love." Said Wheatley

The lights turned off. Exsausted from the new discovery, Cara Fell Asleep Almost instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chell had been driving for two days strait, and she wasn't even at the border yet! _why did i choose to live half-way across the world?_ thought chell. the only way back to aperture was a VERY slow boat. But if that was the _only _wayback to Aperture, she would take it. For cara.

Cara had shown a greater amount of progress that the day before. in an hour's time, she had recieved the handheld dual portal device and had started working with advanced arial faith plates.

"Good job, Cara." GLaDOS praised "step into the elevator so you can move on to the last test of the day."

Cara ran into the elevator. it took her down two levels, then stopped. "Alright," Said Wheatley "this next test concerns little devices called turrets."

Cara Walked through the door of the testing room. "Be careful, love!" Wheatley warned.

she walked up behind the turret and, ever so slightly, Kicked it.

The Turret fell over and completely freaked out, it shot random places. and one of them, was her arm. A bright crimson liquid spattered where she was shot.

"NO! CARA'S BEEN SHOT!" Wheatley shouted.

Cara panicked, she ran to the exit door and started banging on it, trying disparately to free sheself from the room. Wheatley started to laugh. Cara wiped the substance off her arm and smelled it.

"red paint" she mumbled to herself, reassuring that she was okay.

"We loaded the turret with red paint!" Wheatley laughed

"ha ha, very funny, Wheatley. You can get me outta here now!" Cara grumbled.

The Exit door opened. she walked to the Elevator and entered it.

it took her to the elevator shaft next to her room. Inside her dorm, Wheatley and GLaDOS were sitting on the bed, waiting for Cara to come. when she came through the door, they both stood up and faced her.

Cara, scowled and confronted Wheatley "YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!"

He threw his hands up and stepped back "Hey! I'm sorry! It's just so funny!" Wheatley laughed.

Cara turned to GLaDOS "hey, i'm alittle tired. Can I Skip Dinner and go strait to bed?"

"Ok." GLaDOS Agreed

Cara climbed in bed "Good night."

"good night" They both said together, GLaDOS turned off the light.

Wheatley shut the door behind them.

"Chell is on her way back." GLaDOS said.

"What? it's too soon!" wheatley exclaimed

"I know! We have to go through with plan beta!" GLaDOS ordered.

"Plan Beta! Wait, Whats plan beta?"

GLaDOS turned back into her old self (emotionally) "we have to Put Chell in Cyrosleep."

"how are we going to do that?" Wheatley asked.

They went back to GLaDOS's chasis, which they had turned into a Computer database. "i put a chip in her head when she passed out after she sent you to the moon."

Wheatley winced at what GLaDOS said.

GLaDOS started typing codes into the computer. "There! that should cover us for about three years!" GLaDOS laughed. Her laugh turned into maniacal laugh.


	5. Chapter 5: 3 years later

16 year-old Cara jumped through an orange portal at the End of the pit. The momentum of the fall caused her to glide past the water. She stuck the landing!

"WOOHOO! Yeah! What a Rush!" Cara Laughed.

"you passed the test," GLaDOS sighed "woopdie do_"_

Cara rolled her eyes at GLaDOS's sarcasm.

"Remember, this next test, you'll be _ completely _alone."

She entered the next test room. There was a Large gap that drops down 50 feet, then, on the bottom, acid. _I definatly don't want to get caught with that. _thought Cara.

she shot a portal on the ceiling and the floor beneath her to gain momentum, then shot at the wall to cross the acid moat. unfortunatley, she missed the other side, but her hand caught the ledge right before she fell into the pit.

"AH!" screamed Cara "Help!" tears streamed down Cara's face. she heard a door open and loud footsteps. wheatley's face appeared over her.

"Wheatley!" Shouted Cara.

"Don't worry, Cara! I'll get you out of here!" Reassured Wheatley.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her. She tried to help by stepping on the walls.

Finally, she was safe from falling. "are you alright?"

She shook her head, cara burried her face in his chest and continued to cry, small tears turned into choking sobs. He put his hands on her back, and stroked her hair. "shh, it's ok, you're alright." he cooed. after awile, she had fallen asleep. He had to carry her back to the dorm.

she was back in her dorm and on her bed. Wheatley stroked the side of her head. "you're safe now, love." he whispered "you're safe.".

Wheatley sat on the chair next to her bed, and waited for her to wake up. _she's so beautiful,_he thought,_ what am i thinking? i'm not her age! oh, i forgot. i'm immortal and i'm going to be sixteen forever. _

After awhile, Cara awoke.

"How long was I out?" Cara asked.

"About an hour." he said as he sat next to her on the bed.

" Thank you. For saving me." she said

"It's not a problem," Wheatley looked into her Silver eyes "you know I would do anything for you."

Their heads closed in slowly. Cara couldn't take it anymore, She pressed her lips against his. the kiss became deeper and deeper every second. after a minute, he had her pinned to the bed.

"Wheatley, please. not now." She moaned.

"I'm sorry, it's just. _man alive! you're just so beautiful!"_ he explained.

GLaDOS's voice came on to the speakers "Wheatley, Report to the Data base room." Wheatley got up and looked at the door "NOW!" she continued.

Wheatley did as he was told, when he entered, GLaDOS (believe it or not) was smiling.

"it's time" she laughed.

**A/N: Thank you ASHPoD67 for sticking with my story! (it's not "The End" yet so don't worry) Can't do this without your critique! so Reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

Wheatley's eyes widened "She's awake from cyrosleep already?"

"it's been three years! of_ course_ she'd be awake now! I only programmed it to buy us that time!" she said.

He sat against the wall "what are we going to do?"

GLaDOS reached at a desk, grabed a peach and tossed it to wheatley, he caught it. "give that to her." she said.

he eyed it mysteriously "what is this?" he asked.

"it's a gift." She said.

Wheatley looked anxious "It won't hurt her,right?".

GLaDOS smirked "Why would you care?" she laughed "well, leave it to a moron to fall in love with the girl he kidnapped."

he stood up "I AM. NOT. A. MORON! And I will NEVER give this to Cara!" He yelled.

"Well, You kinda _have to, _Because _ we_ have the_ agreement." _ She was angry now.

he put the peach in his jacket pocket, turned around, and left the room.

_if I give it to her, iknow somthing bad will happen to Cara, and i'd betray her!_ wheatley thought, _but if I don't, I'll be turned back to the AI i was, and be sent to space again! WHAT SHOULD I DO?_ Wheatley punched the wall.

He came back to her room to find Cara sleeping. Wheatley got onto the bed. he wraped his arms around her, and fell asleep.

Wheatley knew he was dreaming. _He was back in space, but he was in a part that he haven't seen before, which was saying something, because space is pretty much the same in all directions. well, anyway, this part was very hot and alarmingly **bright**. he turned around to see the sun, GLaDOS's voice rang in his head "**I'm going to get revenge on her weather or not you're alive. or even** **human** " _

Wheatley woke up with a start. He looked desparatley for Cara.

She wasn't in the room.

"Cara?" he called.

the young woman came around the corner, with a towel around her "yes?"

"cara!" Wheatley ran to Cara and wraped his muscular arms around her "don't _ever _scare me like that again!"

"Wheatley, what's wrong?" she asked

He pulled her closer to his chest "It's nothing, love. I just didn't know where you were, that's all." Wheatley kissed her head.

Cara pulled away from him 'it was a nightmare wasn't it?".

He sat on the bed and looked away.

"you know what'll make you feel better?" she sat next to him "if you'd talk about it.".

Wheatley sighed, " It's nothing, it really isn't anything in particular."

"ok." she left the room to get dressed.

_no matter what happens,_ he thought_, she will do it. i don't want to add "me dieing" to the list of what'll happen._

Cara walked in (now fully dressed) "hey Love!" he said "i smuggled this for you." he tossed the peach to Her.

She smiled "thanks, Wheatley!" she took a bite.

Cara's eyes widened. The juice drizzled down her throat. it tasted weird. she started feeling light-headed.

"Wheatley, what did you do?" she asked, he didn't answer, he looked away.

Cara's vision blurred. She lost balance and fell.

"Cara!" Wheatley Rushed over to Cara and caught her.

"are you alright?" he asked, Cara didn't answer.

Cara found that she had been poisoned, but all she could do was wait untill she, very slowly, lost consciousness.

"Cara!" he said as he lifted her from the floor "damn you, GLaDOS! and damn me to." .

Wheatley carried her in his arms, running to get GLaDOS. He put his hand on her chest, _she's alive._Thought Wheatley,_ there's still a heart beat, she's still breathing._ He finally got to the Database chamber. he busted through the doors "GLaDOS!" He called.

"yes?" GLaDOS Answered as she came up from behind him.

"you- you monster! What did you do to her?" Wheatley yelled.

"Me?" she looked shocked "how could I have done anything to her? _ You're _ the one that gave her the peach."

"What did you do to the peach?" he asked.

she gave and evil smirk, "it was a concoction I perfected over the past_ sixteen years," _ Wheatley looked down at Cara, she was moving a little, "will it kill her?" He gritted his teeth. GLaDOS's face hardened, like stone "no, It won't kill her, It will give me just enough time to get my _real plan_ started!".

"I won't let you do this!" Wheatley declaired.

"and that's why I prepared _This!"_ And just then, GLaDOS pressed a button. Five AI's took wheatley and sent him far away from that chamber. He was alone in the farthest reach of the Laboratory.

It had been two days since Chell woke up in the hospital, She knew that somehow, GLaDOS put her in cyrosleep, for three years. so know She is in Aperture's walls, once again.

She ran down the catwalk, but this time, there wasn't a portal gun in her hand, there was a frying pan. and for the first time...

she was alone.

for the first time in a long time, there was no potato, no AI on a management rail. Even when she was first trying to kill GLaDOS, She had been following her and telling her that she was going the wrong way. and after she left, she had The AI of the companion cube, and when she had Cara...

Cara.

Chell moved faster when she was thinking of her, GLaDOS probably knew that She Broke in. and Was probably going to do something bad to Cara.

Now she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She bumped and got knock over by something. It was A human with blonde hair and blue eyes.

without knowing who it was, she struck him with the frying pan, therefore, knocking him out.

cold.

"a human!" Chell said "Maybe he'll know where Cara is!" .

So She waited, and waited, for the young man to awaken.


	7. Chapter 7

Wheatley's vision became clearer and Clearer. He sat up to see a woman. She looked like Cara.

Cara!

"Cara?" he asked, very weak from the attack he had just received.

The woman's face was brightened by that word.

Then She realized who he was.

"Wheatley?" She said. Chell went over to get her frying pan.

"Chell? Oh Man alive! Am i Glad to see you! wait. What are you going to do with that pan?" .

She took the pan and got ready to swing.

"wait! woah! stop! stop! DON'T SWING!" she stopped in mid-swing.

"just w-wait a second! I-I know I deverve it after all I've done. But we are both after the same thing." He explained.

she loosened her grip on the pan.

"we both want Cara safe." he continued.

"since when did you care about Cara? three years ago, _you _kidnapped her!" She went back to her tight grip.

"I know! I know. But, It wasn't Me who wanted to get revenge on you! It was GLaDOS!" .

Cara thought that she was back in her bed, with Wheatley

But when she tried to pull her blanket up,

nothing,

just icy metal.

Cara sat up. She thought she was in the room that she would wake up in before she would start testing.

She was wrong.

Dead wrong.

A voice echoed through the dark corridor, "Oh! You're awake! Good!" .

"GLaDOS? Where are you?" she called.

A bright light flickered on, Cara squinted to see.

She was behind bars.

GLaDOS! What happened? why am I Here?"

GLaDOS smirked "We told you! We need revenge on your '_mother_'! did you think that keeping you her was revenge enough? Well, no. This was our plan all along! and along the road, we just wanted to squeeze all the testing we could out of you in the process."

"why do you want revenge on my mom anyway?" Cara asked.

"Let's see, she _killed _me. _Twice._ She put a Complete _Moron _in charge of the facility. _AND,_ she stole a vital part of research!"

"what was it that she stole?" Cara asked.

GLaDOS took a deep breath "you.".

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! but still hoped you liked it! Follow me on twitter! I LOVE THE FANS!**


	8. Chapter 8

Cara drew back, like she was slapped in the face. "H-how? I-it can't be true! I- I" she couldn't believe what she heard "NO! I-I _REFUSE _to believe this! I look exactly like my mother! The hair, the facial features! I'm a spitting image of her!" she began breathing heavily.

GLaDOS was hiding somthing behind her back, "No, you're not." She pulled the item from behind her back, a small piece of paper "Your the image of her." She flipped the paper over, it was a picture, of a woman, she had long, black hair, she was also wearing a white dress, with a red ribon around her neck.

She felt as if she was looking into a mirror.

"wh-who is that?" she asked.

"Her name is Caroline." GLaDOS answered.

"That doesn't answer my question." Cara said.

GLaDOS's face grew colder, "She was co-CEO of Aperture science. When The CEO, Cave Johnson, Was sick, he asked Caroline to run the facility, to be put into an AI, As his dieing wish. So, she was turned into a android and She was in charge of the facility."

"so you were-".

GLaDOS nodded "yes, I was Caroline."

"B-But What am I then?" She asked.

"you are a Clone of Caroline." GLaDOS said.

"NO! I'M NOT! " Cara yelled "I Have a birth certificate to prove that I _came _from her!"

GLaDOS smiled, "now, that, is the complicated part!" Cara sat down, knowing that it would be a long story, " Well, When I saved Chell, she was blacked out. something inside Me was telling me to do something, something so devious, It could just be against my programming! so to speak. I was going to create a clone of Caroline, and when She woke up, I would delete the Caroline on my mainframe and raise the clone as my own." .

"But I _'came out__' _of her." She said.

"I let her Go. Then, two years later she realized what I had done, and went back, and found you. you weren't born yet, you were still developing, Chell injected you into her, for revenge. and she raised you."

Cara crossed her arms, "Nice story, GLaDOS." She said, "But I'm not buying it."

"Well, Have you Ever thought about your name?" GLaDOS asked.

"no, My name is Cara, it's Italian for darling." Cara explained.

"that's just a coinsidence," GLaDOS explained " you are Clone and Recite Alfa. Aka, CaRA."

"fine. I believe you." She gritted her teeth.

GLaDOS smirked "I knew you'd see it my way." and she left the room.

Chell walked through an open was trying to catch up with her, but completley, and utterly, failing.

Wheatley was almost 30 feet away from her, "wait up, love!" he shouted.

She stoped when he said the word love. she ran back to him and ponted the pan at him, "Don't you_ ever_ call me that!" She demanded "just because I chose not to kill you, doesn't mean we're back to being friends!".

Wheatley threw his hands up in surrender, "yes ma'am" he said.

she moved the pan away from him and continued walking, "the sooner we find Cara, the sooner we can go back to our normal lives." she stated.

_Cara, where are you?_ she thought.

**A/N: Sorry that took so long! I had some MAJOR issues with writers block! follow my twitter! (link on my page)**


	9. Chapter 9

Cara stelthfully krept across the wall. She was trying to go to the gate, to try to escape. she didn't want _anything _to do with GLaDOS's revenge plan. Cara came to the gate that was holding her in the room. She was looking for her emergencey boby-pin out of her hair, to try to pick the lock.

it wasn't in her hair. yet she was still looking frantically.

Just then, GLaDOS walked in, " looking for something, _Cara_?" she held up the boby-pin that Cara was looking ever so desparately for.

GLaDOS chuckled.

Cara stood from her position and glared at her, "wow. so evil! you stole a _boby-pin." _Cara said sarcastically, "You can give it to me now." She held her hand out.

GLaDOS looked astonished, she laughed "Um, do you think I'm a moron? Like I would give you something that could help you escape!".

Cara scowled, "What are you going to do with me anyway? I know that you're not going to kill me because I'm basicly you and you wouldn't do anything to hurt yourself." she said.

GLaDOS walked away,"how do you know that I won't kill you?you are, anyway, just a clone." she left the room. and Cara went back to the darker part of her cell.

Just then, the door outside her cell busted open. Two people came in.

And one was Wheatley.

He ran towards the bars of the cell to meet Cara.

"Wheatley!" she said "you came for me!".

Wheatley started working on the lock "don't worry, Love" He said "we're going to get you out of here!" just then the lock broke and the door swung open.

She looked to the door that they had busted down a woman was standing beside it.

"Mom?" Cara asked.

She nodded.

Cara had tears streaming down her threw her arms around her mother, "Oh my God! I missed you so much, mom! you have no idea!". just as soon as Cara finished speaking, they heard someone clapping slowly.

GLaDOS walked out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" GLaDOS said "the moron found the mute, and they are breaking my clone out." She said.

"I AM NOT A MORON!" his face grew red with anger.

"and I'm not mute." Chell said. she took the frying pan in hand, and knocked GLaDOS to the ground with it.

Cara looked impressed," That. Was. AWESOME".

Chell put her hands on her hips and looked down at GLaDOS, "I've wanted to do that for years." .

they started walking out of the room. GLaDOS looked up, "WAIT!" she yelled, "are you going to leave with the guy who put you here?".

Cara stopped in her tracks.

_Got her now!_GLaDOS thought.

Cara turned to Wheatley, who was walking to her right, "You did this?".

**A/N: here it is, sorry it took so long for all of the fans that wait for each of these. I have had some issues, like moving. anyway sorry if there are typos, remember, I went through this a second time and got rid of the ones I saw. (thank you to all of my fans that reveiw my story! don't worry, i'm not finished, This is only the 9th chapter out of 14!) Can't do this without your guys' Critique, so review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I can sorta see this as a movie. and i can see Kristen stuwart as Cara, and the girl that played Bree in Eclipse as young Cara. and The girl that played the doctor in Avatar as GLaDOS. no idea who chell or Wheatley could be! i'm rambling again... On with chapter 10!**

Wheatley looked away, to guilty to face her. He took a deep breath to explain.

"look I only did it you protect you,love." he started.

Cara face turned fro sad to angry, "Well, you did a bad job of doing that!"

"Cara, you know that I love you an-" she cut him off.

"No, no I don't." she said, "If you really loved me, then you wouldn't have done this to me!".

"But if I didn't, She would send me back to space!" Wheatley yelled "and she would've done it herself!"

Cara stay silent for a while,the tension released slowly from the situation. She wasn't going to speak. She wasn't thinking either. Cara noticed that her distance from Wheatley had grown. she did the first thing that came into her mind.

she ran to him.

Her emotions were confused and mixed. sadness, anger, guilt,and love. love It was almost as if she couldn't control her next move.

Her hand raised slightly, and, with great force, slapped him across the cheek.

After that, her mind was back. She had control of her thoughts again.

Her eyes welled up with tears. Cara threw her arms around Wheatley's confused body.

"I'm sorry." She choked.

His eyes softened, "shh, shh" he cooed " hey, you're not the one suppose to be apologizing!"

Chell butted in, "can't we settle this later?" she said.

"Oh! yes! right! we should go." Wheatley stammered.

during that little "moment" that Cara and Wheatley had, GLaDOS had gotten up.

"Oh, no you don't!" She grumbled, GLaDOS Charged out the door after them.

Wheatley looked back, "Run! GO! RUN!" he yelled.

The three bolted strait to an elevator, "Get in the lift! GET IN THE LIFT!" he pushed.

Chell and Wheatley got into the lift, the glass door slid and it slowly lifted them up the shaft.

"wait," Chell said "Wheres Cara?".

They looked down to the catwalk they were on, Cara was caught by GLaDOS. She was kicking, screaming, and fighting for her freedom.

"Take us Back down!" paniced Chell, she was grabbing Wheatley's jacket and shaking it.

"I can't! I would have to hack it! I can't hack things anymore!" He growled, "Bloody hell!".

Chell was looking in the bag that she had for her pan, "Where is it? WHERE IS IT?".

she looked out the glass, it was at the door that they had busted down, almost five minutes cursed herself for leaving it there.

Cara fought harder, kicked faster, and struggled more than ever.

Just then GLaDOS took a towel that she had in her pocket. she covered Cara's mouth and nose with it.

(Cara's POV)

I needed to free myself from her grasp. But she had me by the arms, and she had some sort of knock-out cocktail on the towel.

I had only five seconds to break free of the hold she had me in. I the split second that I had left, I kicked harder, I fought and struggled until my phisicle peak was reached.

My muscles were growing heavier and heavier by the second. it suddenly felt hard to breathe. my body was getting limp. my eyes drooped down.

_I failed_ the last thought swam through my head as I slowly lost my conciousness

**A/N: sorry, for the misspellings. spell correct on my computer isn't working**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: here we r now! chapter 11! yay! finally symmetrical! (wow, I'm obsessed with Soul Eater)**

(Cara's POV)

By now I would've thought that I'd be used to waking up in a strange place.

But no matter how many times this happens, I still have the same reaction.

Scared, alone, and the empty feeling that no one will find me.

Ever.

The room was cold dark, I couldn't see a thing.

I put the palms of my hand down on the surface of, _whatever_ I was on.

The texture of the surface was cold and smooth, almost like leather. I tried to see how far it went.

I couldn't. My arms wouldn't move.

There was something wrong now. I tried to get up, but I still couldn't move. There must've been resraints on me.

But I kept trying, I tried to fight so then I could get out of there.

"Don't strain yourself!" a familiar voice echoed through the room.

A blinding light flashed on, I squinted to see who the voice belonged to.

It was GLaDOS.

"You've been unconscious for a long time." she said.

I looked down at the rest of my body, I was wearing some sort of hospital gown, and the restrains were like a strait-jacket from my shoulders to my waist.

A sharp pain stabbed through my core.

I looked back down to locate the source of the pain. but nothing prepared me for what happened next.

There was blood, all over my chest.

_My _blood.

The bed that I had been on flipped over, just as I was going to panic.

I fell face-first to the ground.

GLaDOS made her way to me, "Get up." she ordered.

I got to my knees, still in restraints, "what did you do to me?" I asked.

She laughed, "Well, I had to get the deadly Nero-toxin out of you _somehow _right?".

_deadly Nero-toxin _I thought _she put **deadly Nero-toxin **inside of me?_

"Now," she said "Get up.".

I got up. She had attached a leash- type chain to the restraints, "Just in case you get any ideas." she said.

GLaDOS took me down a dark corridor, "I need to show you something." GLaDOS explained.

When we got to the end of the corridor, there was an heavy Iron door. the door slid open to a large room. It looked almost exactly like the room that I had woken up In.

Except I wasn't being kept in there.

Mom and Wheatley were.

we walked over to where they were.

My Mom looked to see who was there, when she saw me, her eyes widened in surprise.

(narrator)

"Cara!" Chell yelled as she threw her arms around her daughter.

She noticed the blood all over her chest, "Are you okay? What did she do? Did she hurt you?" Chell was checking if Cara had any broken bones.

Wheatley Ran to GLaDOS, "What did you do to her?" he demanded.

GLaDOS scoffed, "_Excuse me _for saving her _precious _life!".

Wheatley wasn't satisfied with the answer, "What did you do to my Cara?".

"It was just some _minor _surgery." GLaDOS said "I needed to get that deadly Nero-toxin out of her lungs."

Chell scowled, "deadly Nero-toxin?" She said "You put _Deadly Nero-toxin _In my daughter's body?", Chell looked about ready to strangle GLaDOS.

"Don't make any rash decisions." GLaDOS said to Chell, "You already know what's going to happen if you do." .

"What do you mean by that?" Cara asked.

GLaDOS explained, " When you were unconscious, they came back down to get you. Chell crossed the line. When she left the first time, I said I just wanted her gone. But she has now Changed my mind. So, all the things that she did to me. are now chargeable by Death."

"What about Wheatley?" Cara asked.

"He has served his purpose to." GLaDOS said.

Cara turned to Chell and Wheatley.

"GLaDOS, take this off of me." Cara ordered, "I won't try anything.".

She took the restraints off of her, "only for a moment." she agreed.

Cara ran for Wheatley, she pressed her lips to his. Tears were streaming down her face. Then she turned to Chell, and wrapped her arms around her mother. She dug her face into Chell's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright. Don't worry." Chell said, she knew that it wasn't though.

GLaDOS butted in "times up."

Somehow, she had managed to put on the restraints back on Cara.

"Get over here, Cara" GLaDOS ordered as she tugged the chain.

Cara resisted, shewas pulling and walking the wrong direction, "NO! Mom! Wheatley-"

"Shut Up!" GLaDOS said, She Tugged the chain harder. Cara fell to the ground, once again, face first.

It was no use trying to fight. No matter what, She'd lose. so Cara got up and walked with GLaDOS. only looking back once, but only once.

They went into an observing room (the ones in the test chambers that have never had anyone in them.) where GLaDOS pressed a button. It triggered the panels to move away, except thee ones the were standing on. A funnel turned on, carrying them slowly to an incinerator.

_If they die, I'll be all alone. _Cara Thought _But if I die, I wouldn't be alone, and they'd be safe. Okay, that's what I have to do. _

"Wait!" Cara yelled, GLaDOS put the two back on the panels, "Don't kill them." she continued.

"Let me take their place."


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't kill them." Cara said," Kill me. Let me take their place."

GLaDOS smirked, "I guess the moron rubbed off on you. But if you insist on this."

She put all the panels back, took her restraints off, the opened the door, "You have five minutes." GLaDOS said.

Cara ran out of the door to Wheatley and Chell.

"What happened?" Wheatley asked.

Tears were welling up in Cara's eyes, "I'm sorry," Cara said, "I just couldn't let you guys die."

"I'm taking you're place." she said.

Chell's eyes welled up with tears, "No. No, you can't do this!" .

Wheatley, "Please, you don't have to!" he got closer to her, "Cara, I love you!"

Cara started crying again, "But I can't let you die!"

Wheatley kissed her for a very long time.

Soon, GLaDOS came in, "Time is up."

"GLaDOS," Cara said, "I want you to let them go.".

"Why?" GLADOS asked.

"Because," Cara said, "You don't need them anymore, but you aren't going to kill them."

GLaDOS grumbled, "fine."

She called a lift, it would take them strait to the surface, "Get in." She ordered.

"No!" Chell said, "I just got you back! I'm not going to lose you again!"

"Mom," Cara wrapped her arms around her mother, "Don't make this any harder than it already is."

She tightened her grip, "Good-bye, Mother."

Cara let go. Then turned to Wheatley, "Good-bye, Wheatley." She chocked.

She grabed the collar of his shirt, and pulled his face to her level. Cara Kissed him, for, what it seemed to her, the last time. She pushed him into the lift. Chell was already in there.

the glass door slid down, and the lift moved up.

Cara looked up at her loved ones, as they disappeared to the surface.

"you aren't going to kill me, aren't you?" She asked.

She smirked, "Of course I'm not, I wouldn't delete Caroline for nothing, I need a back up," she explained, "that's you."

GLaDOS laughed, "Now the real fun begins".

**_End Of Book 1_**

**__****I know what you must be thinking, "WHAT? THAT'S IT?" well, no. This is not it, this is book 1, the next book will be coming out on July 15, 2012. Thank you to all of my fans who stuck to this story from the beginning, this chapter wouldn't be where it is without you guys. If you like this book, review! I'm actually quite sad that this book is done, but I know that I'm working on the first chapter as you are reading. Of course, if you are reading this after July 15, 2012. I really hope you like this story! the next book will be called "Face Down" excited for that one! ha ha, um, Bye! see you at my next book, "Face Down".**

**REVIEW**


End file.
